


The last assault

by SheenaRogers



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Badass, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Madness, Manga Spoilers, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, Vampires, War, Weapons, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: Integra Hellsing wasn't a woman easy to impress and much less to defeat. But she had never been so alone. Her entire life was shattering. Alucard was eternal, immortal. He was the only one who couldn't ever abandon her. And now he was gone.





	The last assault

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I wrote long ago after reading Hellsing for the first time. I'm bringing this back to life because I'm rewatching the series and it's one one of best favourites. Integra Hellsing is so damn badass! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kōta Hirano, not me.

The glass was so thick. Of course he had anticipated it. He planned for the tiniest detail. It was the only way to explain the imminent defeat that was coming for them. That damn glass resisted all her futile efforts to break it, no matter how hard she hit. It resisted without a single mark on its immaculate surface. She felt the anger invading her, like she never felt before. She had experienced fear, pain, treason… But she had never hated anyone as much as she hated him. She never wanted to destroy everything in her way so much to cut a path towards that infamous villain and drain his life with her own hands. But it was out of reach because that glass blocked her. All her anger was worthless against that idiot fool’s atrocious wickedness. When she realized, a sensation of impotence bigger than her hatred started to grow inside her, almost overflowing her.

Integra Hellsing wasn’t a woman easy to impress and much less to defeat. But that sick murderer had got both things in an instant. He took delight in his victory while she could just contemplate the end of her hopes. Her entire life shattered while her enemy enjoyed her fight against panic. Oh, how she screamed. She yelled like never before, as if her voice’s volume was enough to break that damn glass. As if she could suddenly grow wings to fly out that zeppelin towards the center of the tragic act which was just a funny comedy for the Major.

 _Don’t disappear! Alucard, it’s an order!_ Of course she knew it’d be pointless. The process was uncontrollable. All the lives, all the souls that formed Alucard, which he had consumed for centuries, were drowning into the void together with his own identity because he was already part of every one of them. So he knew it, as well as he knew it’d be the first and last time he’d have to disobey her. _Sorry, mistress. This is farewell, Integra._

Blood ran through the streets of London as if they were the veins and arteries of a giant body that inevitably bleed to death. Everything succumbed to the flames; the city was covered by darkness and shadows. Bodies were burning, twisting and dying in hundreds, in thousands. It seemed that poor nation and its unfortunate citizens had been chosen by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, who had imposed their reign of terror. Integra closed her hand into fists and hit the glass once more – the result was the same. Her anger and impotence mixed with desperation. For the first time in her whole life, Integra Hellsing didn’t know what to do. She had never been so alone. First she lost her father, then she was betrayed by Walter and now Alucard was gone too. Alucard. She couldn’t simply accept it. Alucard was eternal, immortal. He was the only one who couldn’t ever abandon her. However, she was his mistress. He was _hers_. Without realizing, that fact had kept her safe from her demons since she was twelve. It didn’t matter what happened, it didn’t matter which evil could exist. He’d always been there ready to obey her orders, ready to protect her.

Integra looked at her purplish knuckles, which had already started to bleed. She clenched her teeth – the pain didn’t matter anymore. What were broken knuckles compared to that atrocious and deadly madness? Everything because of a monster’s delirium, a crazy mind which cannot be simply described with the words “sick” and “wicked”. She placed a hand on her belt, where she kept her gun. Alucard was gone, yes. But she still had bullets. She still had an ace upon her sleeve, the last wild card. She glared at the man responsible of the destruction of everything she once loved and then she clearly knew she never hated someone as much as she hated him. The chance of erasing that manic smile off his face would be her greatest victory and her sweetest revenge. She hit the glass with her fists and attacked for the last time.

_SEARCH AND DESTROY, SERAS. THIS IS YOUR COMMAND. SEARCH AND DESTROY!!_


End file.
